High chairs are known which include a seat for supporting a child. The seat is typically elevated above a floor to a level that is convenient for an adult to feed the child from the adult's sitting position. Prior art high chairs have a fixed seat that is oriented in a forward-facing direction of the high chair. When the high chair is situated on a floor surface, the seat position is forward facing at all times. It is sometimes desirable to re-orient the direction in which the child and high chair seat face. To re-orient the seat so that it faces in a different direction, the entire high chair must be rotated relative to the floor surface.
Prior art high chairs include trays that can be affixed and removed from the front of the seat. The trays provide a serving surface for providing the child with food, drinks and other items such as eating utensils and/or toys. Some prior art trays can be slid toward and away from the seat along a straight line.